1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firing voltage generator for a projectile detonator or fuse and the like, which evidences a piezoceramic cell as the firing voltage source wherein, upon the exceeding of a minimum acceleration during the projectile firing sequence, an ignition or firing voltage is producible through the effect of the inertial force of a solid body.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In firing voltage generators of the mentioned type, which include a piezoceramic cell as the firing voltage source, the voltage of which is generated through the intermediary of pressure or impact of a bulky or solid body, generally has the magnitude of the voltage dependent upon the maximum moment of force. Consequently, it is of importance that the inertial force which emanates during the firing phase is allowed to only become effective when it just about reaches its peak and then, if possible to instantaneously come into effect. In order to achieve the foregoing, a securing element is utilized in a known manner, for instance, a shear element or the like, which will maintain the solid body in its equilibrium position raised a predetermined distance from the piezoceramic cell.
By means of the heretofore known configuration of the firing voltage generator it has not always been able to provide assurance that the solid body will fully contact the cell upon impact therewith and that there will be achieved a maximum degree of conversion of the impact energy into electrical energy. Thus, for example, it is possible that the solid body will tilt so that the impact, respectively the shock wave, only partially traverses the piezoceramic cell. In the extreme case, it is even possible to damage the piezoceramic cell.